


在圣夜摘下驯鹿的红鼻子

by jianjiaoyingguangji



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jianjiaoyingguangji/pseuds/jianjiaoyingguangji
Summary: 没有下雪的平安夜，圣诞老人驾着驯鹿雪橇如期而至。
Relationships: 小森隼/白濱亜嵐
Kudos: 7





	在圣夜摘下驯鹿的红鼻子

今年平安夜东京没有下雪，少了些浪漫氛围。  
但白滨亚岚哄着小森隼上床的时候却丝毫没在意这些。

他们的夜晚从拉上窗帘后的一个吻开始。  
白滨压着小森的手腕，把人顶在窗台，侧着头凑过去舔他的嘴唇，对方比自己高一点却还乖顺地被圈在怀里的样子让他心情格外得好。  
小森没有丝毫的拒绝，瞌着眼睛接受他探入嘴里的舌头，搅出一阵黏糊糊的恶心声音。  
分开的时候两人头抵着头，鼻子蹭着鼻子，前发搅在一起像缠绕的水草。小森咧着嘴笑了，又抿了抿嘴唇，像是受到了传染，白滨也跟着笑了起来。一句软软的亚岚君说到一半，小森就被白滨拉着退了几步，从窗台跪到了床上。  
白滨从身下搂上小森的脖子，半探起身又追着吻他，他从未感到地心引力的作用如此之大，以至于让他直接扑到了白滨的身上。  
再怎么说也是一米七几的大男人，床垫再柔软被压这么一下也不好受，小森赶忙用手撑在白滨的脸侧想要起来，却被他一个起身反压在了身下。  
怎么就换成自己被压在床上了，小森只来得及产生这一个想法。  
白滨屈膝，大腿正好顶在小森的两腿之间，他一时间像是全身被冻住，只有心脏一反常态砰砰跳的很快。像是察觉到了小森的僵硬，白滨安抚似的低头蹭了蹭他的鬓角，转而去亲他的耳垂。小森半推半就地摸上了他的后脑勺。  
平时两个人的肢体接触并不算少，这一套做起来便也顺手。平日里更多的时候是小森单方面的搂抱和触摸，在节目里被拍下来的小动作，和私下里更为放肆一点的大胆行动。白滨则更习惯于用眼神去追随对方。看他用发蜡固定好刺猬一样的头发，看他兴奋起来就上下蹦跳的笨蛋样子，看他讲话时一开一合的嘴唇。  
白滨意识到自己真的很想碰触小森。而在平安夜，这种对肌肤接触的渴望升级到了亲吻层级。不知道是不是晚饭时候摄入的一些酒精的影响，他感到口干舌燥，身体先于大脑行动，他们滚在床上，互相抚摸，亲吻，分开，又再次唇齿相交。  
其实小森的嘴唇总是干燥的。  
从第一次和他接吻的时候白滨就这么觉得了。  
让人联想到秋天。被踩碎时发出咔沙咔沙声音的干枯落叶，脱毛衣时带出噼里啪啦静电的蓬松头发，还留着些酸涩口感的爱媛县产极早生蜜柑。  
和小森接吻就是这样的感觉。  
浪漫又朴素，像是时令行事，或者什么新的风物诗。

“隼，我可能有些不太好。”白滨把头抵在小森的肩上，用力吸了一口气，把手探进了他宽松的卫衣里。他的手有些凉，小森的腰侧被激起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，白滨却恶作剧一般地揉搓着他肚子上的软肉，直到冰凉的手也染上同样的温度。  
好暖和哦。真想就这么住在你身体里。  
太狡猾了亚岚君。笨蛋，变态，确信犯。  
白滨傻笑着没有否认，反而得寸进尺地伸手去解小森的腰带。两个人手忙脚乱地好像第一次拆圣诞礼物的小朋友，精心准备的包装纸被团成一团扔在圣诞树下，素有些洁癖的白滨亚岚犹豫了一秒便也随他去了，毕竟在这种时候还追求衣物摆放的整齐确实过于破坏氛围。

他从枕头底下摸出润滑剂和避孕套，小森岔开腿躺在那里看他跪坐在自己身上拆包装。这花费了他一点时间，像是为了填补这段空白，小他两岁的男孩低声问他。  
“亚岚君为什么会选择我啊？”  
白滨一愣。他疼爱的小动物伸出爪子轻轻挠了挠他的手背，问他，你是真的爱我吗。  
他继续手上的动作，润滑剂一不小心挤多了漏了一点在小森的大腿上，冰得他一缩。白滨一边冷静地给自己带上避孕套一边试探着把润滑剂抹匀。  
“因为隼说想和我sex啊。”  
“我什么时候缩过？”小森刚开口便被进入的动作顶到咬了舌头。白滨盯着他嘴里那犯错的鲜红一点，没忍住又亲了上去，在小森被再次搅化之前放开了他。  
“嗯……什么时候呢？就在刚刚？或者是今天上午？让我想想，好像上周也有。”  
“是隼的眼睛告诉我的，它说谎了吗？”  
小森张了张嘴，什么话都没说出来，便又紧紧闭上了。  
“隼……你放松一点……”探索未知领域比预想中困难一点。室内好像热了起来，白滨出了一层薄汗，顺着下颌线滑下，滴在小森被蒸得泛红的脸颊上。谁也顾不上去擦，交合的过程仿佛永无止境地漫长，他们谁都不再有余裕说些多余的话，因为只是呼吸就耗尽气力。白滨想起注射时被推进肌肉的尖锐针头，他也效仿其中，缓慢坚定地把自己推进小森的体内，感受夹在他腰侧的大腿肌肉不自觉地抽动。包裹着他的软肉痉挛一般地绞着他的阴茎，他想，原来这样就算得到了。

是他的小森。  
这个想法让白滨在完全进入他体内的时候得到了一种前所未有的餍足感。身下的男孩浸在泛着热的粉色空气里，好像一块被烤化了的棉花糖，任他摆弄成想要的样子。巧克力里的酒心淌了出来，他尝到一点点就醺上头。情绪和快感是泛滥的洪水，迅速淹没了理智的都市。他又觉得自己就是气势汹汹的洪水，决了堤坝之后便把身下的男孩冲的四散零落。老旧的木质房屋被击碎成一片片的木板，他的男孩抱着浮木溺水，而罪魁就是他自己。  
“还好吗？”  
小森闷着嗓子嗯了一声，却被他一下子顶到好球带飘起了尾音。  
他咬上了小森圆圆的鼻尖，看到他用力地闭上了眼。用力到眉头鼻子皱在一起，眼泪都被挤出来。丑丑笨笨的怯弱小猪样子，却又世界独一份的可爱让人想要紧紧拥入怀中。  
“怎么哭了？”  
白滨轻轻吻掉了小森眼角渗出来的眼泪，有一点点咸苦的味道。这一瞬间他忽然觉得小森很陌生，他像是独身父亲面对青春期哭泣的女儿，一时间有些慌乱不知所措。而小森只是摇着头，又把他抱得紧了一些。他感到颈侧一片湿润，还有一些微微颤动的温热感觉。  
可能是做太快了吧，他一边想着一边放慢了抽动的速度。男孩却带着哭腔叫他再快一点。  
“亚岚君不用在意我的，做你想做的就好。”  
白滨一向有求必应，虽然平时总是天然模样但也并非木石冥顽，喜欢的男孩在性爱的时候哭了出来，他知道这绝对不仅仅是因为快感。但是很显然，闯入者在探险的时候并不适合分心，他强行将可疑的微妙气氛挥散，在小森无声的哭泣里一起迎来第一次高潮。

不应期里两个人都没再说话，只是互相拥抱着，不知道过去了多久。白滨用手指梳着小森翘起的头发，将执拗的那些慢慢抚平。他想到流理台上的奶油蛋糕，也是这样被刮刀慢慢修理平整。但他也清楚地明白，要享受美味的第一步便是将那些整齐排列的装饰毫无慈悲地切碎。他第一次在心爱的男孩身上觉醒了强烈的破坏欲，他被这个想法吓到，却又很快接受了这个新的自我。

亚岚君，我觉得我飞起来了。  
所以你成为了真正的红猪。白滨贴着他的耳朵笑着说。痒痒的。  
声带的振动顺着耳骨直直的传进小森的耳朵。他偏过头躲开了一秒，被追上来的坏心前辈咬住。他又发出了呜呜的声响，白滨觉得自己好像在虐待自己的小宠物。他在心里叹了口气，盯着小森泛红的耳尖出神。  
“隼为什么哭了呢？不是说最喜欢我了吗，是不愿意吗？”话说出口他便在心里将自己骂了一顿，事到如今讲这种话任谁看都太晚了。小森不会不喜欢他，也绝不会排斥和自己sex。他确实如小森说的那样，狡猾，变态，确信犯。  
“我不是女孩子，也可以吗。”  
“亚岚君太受欢迎了，所以反而不会有什么太多的期待。”男孩好像刚从梦中醒来，声音里夹杂着些寂寞的片段。“也许我才是那个狡猾的人，自私地想要得到亚岚君。但其实能毫无顾忌地表达自己对亚岚君的喜欢，我就已经很满足了。”  
关于是不是女孩子这个论题，白滨试图用一个吻回答，却被小森不动声息地侧头躲开了。他伸手捧上白滨的脸，强行推开，在到达一个足够让空气冷却的距离停了下来。  
他们通过彼此的视线相连。  
“嘘。”小森用潮潮的手捂住了白滨的嘴。  
白滨用眼神询问，小森垂着眼皮，哑着嗓子说，好怕亚岚君是假的。梦里的人都不会说话的。  
他不禁有些失笑，你到底希望我是真的，还是假的。  
我也不知道。小森在他怀里艰难地背过身，把自己蜷成一团刺猬，说，我也不知道。  
白滨从背后抱住他，把头埋在小森颈后修建整齐的发尾，鼻尖戳得他有些不舒服的躲了躲。白滨扯过在之前的运动中被不幸踢下床的羽绒被，把两人一下子都罩在里面，周遭一下子暗了下来，只有一点点光透过重重叠叠的羽毛。  
“亚岚君又在做什么呀。”小森挣扎着翻身转了回来，像是小学生同伴的初次露营一样，两个人蒙着头面对面，白滨觉得自己好像借着那一点点透进来的灯光看到了小森亮亮的眼睛，或许那双眼睛本就是亮光。他忽然读懂了小森对他的依恋，那里还映着自己痴醉的脸。  
“嘘，”白滨用同样的气音示意小森安静，“这里只有我们两个人，你能听到我的心跳吗？”  
是真的哦。是只跳给你听的，隼。

没有下雪的平安夜，圣诞老人驾着驯鹿雪橇如期而至。  
他两手空空，却拥着世界上最贵重的礼物。  
驯鹿的红鼻子被他偷偷摘下，露了馅的小猪哭着说对不起我不是你最爱的鲁道夫，我只是一个平凡的小森隼。  
圣诞老人亲了亲他最亲爱的小猪，摸着他的头，一手摘了胡子。  
——没关系，我也是假的圣诞老人，但我是真的属于你的白滨亚岚。

fin.


End file.
